Forgiveness is earned not given
by XoxMidnightAngelxoX
Summary: Memories don’t fade, and time doesn’t heal your wounds – not when you’re living the life of a vampire. Bella and her life 99 years, after the Cullen’s left.
1. Dear diary

Disclaimer: Ok no matter how many stars I wish upon I have never and will never own Twilight

**Disclaimer: Ok no matter how many stars I wish upon I have never and will never own Twilight. sniff sniff **

**A:N/ This is my first Twilight Fan fiction so please go easy – the idea has been in my head for a while so after some internal debate here it is – finally.**

**Chapter one: Dear Diary **

Dear Diary,

My name is Isabella Marie Swan, I'm a sister a friend and I was a daughter and a lover – I'm forever eighteen and am living in England with my two best friends while attending collage. Sounds good right? Wrong. I'm living in my own personal hell thanks to an enemy brought onto me by my ex boyfriend. Boyfriend, it's such a loose term when regarding _him_ – he was so much more then that. They all were.

You my dear diary may be wondering who _they _are? What possible impact could they have on my life to leave me so empty and hollow after _they_ left me? They, are the Cullen's and _he_ is the reason my life is ruined – I shouldn't have been surprised really; why would someone love me – a klutzy plain old boring girl. Well I'm not that boring girl anymore – that girl died the day _he_ left. She is all but a memory now – a nightmare really. I should be glad she's gone…but I'm not. She – or the old me rather is the only connection I had left of _them_ – but like I said the damage is already done; _they_ left _he_ left and I died that faithful day in the woods.

I hate thinking about that day, they say time heals all wounds and _he_ said human memories fade with time. But what about those who aren't human, time doesn't heal their wounds – they reopen and stay open for the entire world to see and punish you worse and worse by each day while your memories provide a sick torture to your already broken heart. Memories don't fade, and time doesn't heal your wounds – not when you're living the life of a vampire.


	2. Schoolyay

Disclaimer: I only own my story not twilight

**Disclaimer: I only own my story not twilight! Please Don't Sue!! **

**Chapter two: SchoolYAY **

I was sitting on my window ledge in my bedroom watching the rain fall down on my window – and trying not to remember of the little town in forks, Washington of which holds all my human memories; from the awkward fist day to the heart braking last.

I spent most of my time doing this – trying not to think. Some days it proves more challenging then others. It's a difficult task to not think when you're alone; I try to keep my mind on other things – school work mostly. With the new collage semester tomorrow – or rather later today – I will finally get more work and give my heart a brake.

Most people love summer holidays – a time to go home to their families and loved ones, to celebrate and spend all your time on the beach. Not for me, I can't sit in the sun without causing my skin to shimmer into a million sparkly diamonds, one of the less appealing vampire traits. As for my family it all depends which one you're referring to – my human parents died 19 years ago – my other family the Cullen's abandoned and left me to die; or my new vampire family – very small but still my family.

There are two members of my small family; Tyler and Ariel – their married and much older then I. The two of them found me in the woods writhing in pain during the second day of my transformation – they stayed with me during that time and we've been inseparable since.

Tyler my 6ft brother has the usual inhumanly good looks with the almost white skin, light brown – almost blond hair and the golden eyes that signify our food choice. Tyler has been a vampire since 7082 where he was changed while living in England. Tyler was the son of a wealthy man and a flower power mother – he was changed in an ally while looking for his sister and came across a vampire instead he was 19 at the time. Tyler was living on his own and only feeding when absolutely necessary (he hates killing humans duh) Tanya the leader of her coven in Denali found Tyler in the early 80's and helped him adjust to there lifestyle.

Ariel is my best friend and sister. She's about 5'5ft with long wavy blond hair stopping just after her shoulder blades, she as do all three of us has the white skin and the golden eyes. Ariel – or Ally as I call her – was turned at the age of 16 by Tyler. He says he found her in an abandoned warehouse where her kidnapper had tortured and left her for dead. She was half dead at the time after not reviling the information her kidnapper needed; Tyler changed Ariel because he was looking for someone to travel with (he had left Tanya and the others a while ago) and after helping her kill her torturer they moved in with Tanya again. Ariel doesn't remember anything past her kidnapping and the torture that followed, but they where able to find her general id from a missing persons report.

As for me I changed completely – gone was the klutzy plain girl and in her place is the beautiful vampire I always wanted to be. My hair was no longer the dull colour I remembered it but was now a rich chocolate brown with a wave as it reached the middle of my back. My eyes though just the same as my families where just another painful reminder of my past – as for my body I now have a lean fit body with the curves to make any model jealous – to the eyes of the humans I was the picture of beauty…and I hated it. The cold hard skin, the golden eyes – everything that made us vampires, everything that set us apart from the humans was just another reminder of the family I could never have. The family I so dearly loved and yet have learnt to hate so much – yes I was beautiful but without _him_ it's worth nothing.

Tyler and Ariel are the only family I have; they helped put me back together- or as together as I'll ever get without _him_. Like a certain vampire had once told me the strongest traits of our human lives where brought with us into our undead life. Ariel has the power to teleport objects or herself and others wherever she wishes. (Like _Paige_ in _**charmed**_.) Tyler is just as powerful – he has the power to control the elements – water, air, earth and fire, very useful when killing a vampire. I on the other hand am just as powerful as my "siblings" I have the ability to freeze time and create a shield around myself or others.

We make a strong team – with powers as great as ours its no wonder Aro wants us to join his guard so badly. We had a run-in with them a couple years back and ended up staying for 10 years as his "guests" so to speck – Jane is still the bitch I knew her to be as a human and didn't hesitate to remind me of Ed-_him_. I got her back though – you would think kicking someone's ass would get old after a while; it doesn't.

Most of the time I've had with my new family was spent travelling, we've been to Switzerland, New York, (it was hard to avoid the sun so we only stayed for the weekend) Africa, Italy and many other places until we settled in England. We even stayed at Tanya's places for a couple of years – and had them swear on there undead lives not to tell any of _them_ I was alive…or undead. But if they will keep their promise that's another story – I sometimes wonder if it would be so bad if _they_ knew; but that thought leads to others concerning _him_ so I quickly banish it.

I sigh and watch as the air I exhaled becomes visible, it's going to be a long cold day – not that I can feel the cold. I can here Tyler walking down the stairs of our 2 story house, starting to get ready for the day. I always avoid those two at night time so they can be alone – especially when they get to cuddly. They are always trying to reframe from showing to much affection in front of me – but sometimes it can't be helped.

I stand up and stretch listening as my joints click, I sigh again and quickly run to my bathroom to get ready for the day. I harry with my shower as I always do – showers give you time to think and god knows I don't need anymore of that. I finish getting ready and head down the stairs to meet Ariel and Tyler I got ready in less than 5 minutes today – a personal best.

I walk past our furnished living room into the kitchen – vampires obviously don't need a kitchen and since no human come to our house it's more of a prop then anything; but then again most things in our lives are props. I walk in to see Tyler pouting while Ariel finishes putting her shoes on.

"Good morning" My voice like everything else about me has changed; it's more musical but always seems to have an edge of emptiness to it.

Ariel offers me a blinding smile and her own greeting while Tyler nods in my direction – the pout never leaving his face. I sit down at the table opposite Tyler and beside Ariel.

"What's with him?" Ariel turns to me and smiles while Tyler slumps in his seat more – in the back of my mind I wonder if he'll fall off. Probably not the only vampire who could every do something clumsy would be me.

"He's pouting because collage starts again today and he has to put up with the children again." Tyler's pout turns into a frown at her words and he's suddenly sitting up straighter.

"Dammit I hadn't thought of the little humans" He groans "Do I **have** to go?" He pleads while looking at the two of us. We both smile and nod our heads when he suddenly gets to his knees.

"Please, please, please, please, don't make me put up with the little children – they'll drive me insane – not to mention the teachers."

Ariel laughed while I smiled and stand up to gather the rest of my things. "Sorry Tyler you're stuck there for this semester and another 2 years" I heard a giggle and a loud groan as I walked up the stairs with the smile still on my face.

**In the car 10 minutes later**

"- collage is useless to us – we have super memories; why must we test them in a monotonous school where they teach us things we could teach ten times better then those so called teachers could?" Tyler had been complaining for the whole short 10 minute ride it takes to get the collage; honestly if it weren't so funny to watch him try and squirm his way out of this I would be very ticked off.

Ariel sighed at her husband seemingly tired of his rant. She pulled the vanquish**(pic in profile)**into a free space and turned off the ignition; once we had all gotten out of the car (some more reluctant then others) she turned to her husband with a bright smile – the smile that always told me one of two things. 1. She is either up to something – in which case I should run and take cover or 2. She had figured out how to get us out of a mess – which again I should run and hide because it usually involved me doing something I don't want to do. Either way the smile was never a good thing so it was not surprising when Tyler and I took a collective step away from the craziness that is Ariel.

"Oh come on don't be that way I'm not planning anything…for today. All I was going to say was at least this will give Tyler a chance to brake his detention record" That seemed to be the both best and worst thing to say. As Tyler brightened up I groaned thinking of the torture his big mouth will do to us this semester.

Tyler has a problem with keeping his mouth shut and often get into trouble for it – which while it might seem funny at the time, more often then not he drags the 2 of us down with him and soon enough where all spending the week in detention. Yay detentiony funness. His current recorded from last year was 237 detentions – by the end of the semester he'd not only gotten the detention staff to know him by sight but the two of us as well. His stupid schemes had landed us both 178 detentions for me and 211 for Ariel – that will look just great on our records I'm sure.

"Oh! For the love of all things vampire - _**Ariel**_! Of all the things to mention **why** that?!" By this time Tyler was already off in his own little world plotting his own path to detention I'm sure – and possibly ours. Ariel just looked at me with her smile still on her face – though this time it looked a little forced.

"You and I both know he would have figured it out – this just saves us from listening to him complain." I sighed knowing she was right and watched halfheartedly as students started coming and milling around the campus – we always got here a few minuets early. I saw one of the human boys walk up the campus stairs and recognized him instantly – his name was Jaden he was alright looking I suppose with spiked brown hair and dark brown eyes, around Tyler's height – maybe a few inches shorter. But the fact of what I think he looks like has nothing to do with why I'm smirking. I'm rather surprised he has enough guts to show his face here again.

You see Jaden had a crush on Ariel last semester and even though he knew she was married (hello collage people do get married around that time) he decided to ask her out regardless. He wasn't one used to being rejected obviously though because he kept coming back and would ask her out everyday – it annoyed Ariel a lot and though it annoyed me somewhat I found it mostly amusing, Tyler however was livid.

So he decided to pull a prank on him – let's just say it had to do with a bet, a flag pole, a crowd of witnesses and one very naked Jaden. Ariel and I of course found it hilarious (as did everyone else – and the very click happy you-tubers who choose to watch the recording) that was until Ariel and I somehow got pegged down with helping Tyler with the prank and ended up with 3 weeks of detention. Needless to say it took lost of begging, bribing and can-be-used-against-him-blackmailing until either of us would even look at Tyler again.

The chime of the collages bell ringing brought me out of my daze to say goodbye to my friends and race – at human speed to my first class of the semester; Trigonometry yay.

**A/N:** **To Be Continued **

**Yay Second chapter done. So…good? Bad? Terrible? Please Review!!**


	3. First day of school

Disclaimer: I do not, have never, and will never own twilight…I think that covers it all

**Disclaimer: I do not, have never, and will never own twilight…I think that covers it all.**

**A/N: Hey people I have nothing to say…so please read and sorry about any late updates in the near future – I do have school you know.**

**Chapter Three: First day of school**

I slowed down my jogging to a walk as I joined in the crowed of people heading to my trigonometry classroom. I hated math and being turned into a vampire had done nothing to change that fact. I sighed and walked onto the stairs in-between the seats to get to the back of the room. As always I could feel eyes on me as a walked gracefully to the back and took my seat – graceful huh, that was never a word you would use to describe me; or my human self anyway.

As the rest of my classmates began taking their seats I took out my books and pen waiting for yet another boring lesson. The smells around me intensified as the last group of people where forced to sit around me. The smell of human blood as mouth watering as it was no longer put me on the edge of my seat – after years of practice I was able to gain control easily. Human blood wasn't as appealing to me as it would be to any normal vampire – don't get me wrong it's still tempting just easier for me to resist – probably a trait taken from my disgust of blood as a human. Whatever the cause I was glad for it - in all my 55 years I had not once tasted the blood of a human, and I never plan to.

I looked to the front of the classroom and begin to listen as the teacher Mr. Cashin begins his lesson. I never liked Mr. Cashin, maybe because of the subject he teaches – or perhaps it's the amount of detentions he loves to give me (thanks to one of Tyler's schemes) but whatever the reason I'm sure he has certain distaste in me also. I sighed once again and blocked out his tedious voice – could he make this class any more boring? I decided to ignore his talking and doodle in my book.

I would usually pay more attention – if only to keep from thinking of forbidden subjects – but it being the first day most of the teachers take this time to talk of all the things you will be learning in this semester as apposed to actually beginning to learn them; and therefore providing a completely useless lesson worth blocking out.

_It wouldn't be so bad if I was in a class I actually like!_ I reasoned with myself, I hated everything math related so what pray tell would give me the stupidity needed to put my self through this torture? The answer was simple – this was my second time going through collage, the first time I had taken a journalism course it was fairly interesting considering my love of books. But this time around I had convinced myself I wanted to do something different – challenging, something I would never do as a human, something that would mean a heavy work load, and something difficult enough to keep me interested.

What was my solution? A medical degree of course, of all the things I could do – of all the courses I could take which one would I be least likely to do if I wore still human? And the answer was quite simple – now the only problem is a medical degree will take me 4 years of medical school. Not difficult considering I have eternity – but difficult because my family and I moved here to complete our senior year here. That was 3 and half years ago – where going to have to move again soon; people will start to realize sooner or later of our non aging predicament; and so that means I wont be able to finish the course. Not unless we transfer to another collage – though Tyler is already talking about another high school year. He feels high schools are more fun – what with pranks, smart ass comments, and detentions accepted in high school it's a wonder we've kept him in collage for so long.

Ariel on the other hand decided to pursue the same course she had last time claiming there are always new things to learn now – and besides this one was slightly more advanced. She was taking a fashion course; she loved cloths, designing them, making them, buying them anything to do with cloths and shopping she loves. In many ways she reminds me so much of _her_ my ex-best friend, I sighed as I thought about her – but quickly brushed it off before it got anymore complicated. I looked up at the clock on the wall at the teacher's desk and because of my vampire sight I could see we weren't even half way through – I mentally ground at the thought. No wonder Tyler hates school – I smirked as I though about Tyler.

Tyler doesn't like collage as much as Ariel or I do – he still acts too much of a 16 year old teenager as apposed to a old vampire or a 19 year old adult. For our current collage year Tyler is taking a course in business it's a 4 year course teaching you everything you will ever need to know about making you own business. Now why would a guy like Tyler be in a _business_ course you ask? He lost a bet of course. I can't help the smile on my lips as I continue to doddle in my book and think about Tyler's bet.

_Flashback_

_Tyler, Ariel and I where sitting on the steps leading to the porch of our new house, we where talking about nothing in particular as we watched the movers put our possessions on the lawn, per our request. We could move our staff ten times faster and with less effort then these two humans could ever hope to – being vampires gives you that advantage; of course we didn't tell them that. _

_I was watching the men lift my bed frame out of the truck as they struggled to put it carefully onto the ground and in the back of my mind I wondered lightly why I had brought the bed – I don't sleep and it's not like I have a partner – so what was the use of it? I couldn't answer that yet and decided to brood on it later. Right now Tyler was trying to get our attention – and by the glint in his eye both Ariel and I knew what he was up to. I almost groaned at the thought – another bet, that boy has a serious gambling problem. _

"_Hey I got the best idea!" He finally announced with a huge smile on his face. "Let's make a bet." Ariel scooted away from Tyler a few paces and closer to me as if it would protect her from her husbands crazy betting problem. I laughed as Tyler's smile turned into a pout as he to notice his wife's weariness._

"_Oh come on!! Please, please, please!" Ariel rubbed her temples as Tyler continued his chant on his knees with his hands held in front of him. "Oh no! Remember what happened last time – you not only blew up our house, but you set the forest on fire, got Bella arrested and trapped me in a basement with a pervert!" Tyler winced and gave her the kicked puppy dog look, while Ariel looked at me for support I was of no use in my laughing fit. Its true Tyler's betting __**always**__ lands us in some kind of mess – but it's always amusing. _

"_Alright fine! But when something goes' terribly wrong – don't come crying to me!!" Ariel through her hands in the air as a sign of her surrender – she caved to easily sometimes; but I knew she was just as amused by Tyler as I was._

"_Yes!!" Tyler pumped his fist in the air and quickly made a huddle formation with the three of us. The huge smile on his face was making his look a cross between a kid at Christmas and an evil villain about to revile his "master plan" this might have freaked anyone else out – but Ariel and I were used to it by now._

"_Ok here's the plan, as soon as these guys leave we have a race to see who can put as many of this stuff in the house – and in the correct room okay. The person or people who win get to choose the losers collage course; so what do you say?" Ariel and I looked at each other and then back at Tyler – I had already chosen my course, so I obviously didn't want it changed; especially by someone like Tyler, he'd probably put me through a course with as much math as physically possible. I shuttered at the thought but as I was about to decline Ariel beat me to it._

"_Sounds good are there any rules?" I was shocked, as far as I knew she had her course picked out as well – I looked at her with a panicked 'are you insane!' look but she just smiled a relaxed smile with the same look in her eye as Tyler had. She was up to something, and for once I was glad – because whatever it was she was confident in winning and getting back at Tyler for coloring her favorite white top pink last week. _

_I sighed and hung my head in agreement while Ariel turned back to Tyler with a satisfied smile. Tyler grinned that crazy kid at Christmas/evil villain look again. "The only rule is, we have to get every piece of furniture in and you not aloud to take only small ones or big ones in – you have to be fair and even it out, oh and no destroying the house." Ariel smiled and nodded in agreement. _

_I was about to suggest we split the furniture evenly before we start; when a cough interrupted me – grr people should stop interrupting me! Talking about people one of the human men was talking to Tyler while he paid him and his worker packed away the truck – I had forgotten the humans were there and by the looks of things all our furniture was now laid out on our front lawn._

_Tyler and both the humans where distracted so I took this opportunity to ambush Ariel, she looked to be in her own world with an evil smirk on her face…well whatever I want answers and I want them now! I started yelling at a level only vampires could here, but low enough so Tyler couldn't here at his position. "Ally have you gone insane!? Did you hit your head or something? Or has living with that idiot finally made you crack, because-" _

_My sentence was cut off as she put her hand on my mouth. I let a low growl come from my throat and was aware Tyler had moved his head the slightest bit indicating I was a bit to loud – the human obviously herd because he was looking around worriedly – oh well people should learn __**not to interrupt me!!**__ Deep, calm breaths. _

_Ariel looked at me calmly and waited until I had calmed down – I __**occasionally**__ had problems with my anger – but not as nearly as bad as _Ed-him_, I winced at the thought and concentrated on Ariel._

"_Did you listen to his rules" I nodded not understanding where this was going. Ariel rolled her eyes at me like she expected me to be some kind of mind reader, I felt the hole in my chest re-open at the thought and winced at the pain. Ariel looked at me worriedly but continued as I gave her the 'I'm ok I just stupidly thought of something I shouldn't have' look she'd grown accustom to. _

"_Well ok then you would have noticed he didn't make a rule about us using our powers." She was whispering in my ear now, and I felt my face breakout into a grin as I caught onto her idea. She smiled at me and we both tuned around with an innocent expression as we heard Tyler's footsteps. Tyler was once again grinning, far to excited to notice our 'to innocent to __**not**__ have done something wrong' faces. _

_He stopped at us and when we had both heard and saw that the truck was out of distance we all ginned suddenly excited. I suggested splitting the furniture into three piles and we did so quickly as to start the bet. Tyler had this smug look on his face that I couldn't wait to wipe off as we all stood In front of our piles (more like tinny mountains) and tensed up ready to start._

"_Okay get ready…" Ariel sent me one last mischievous smile and I grinned knowing we had already won – the rules said no destroying the house so that meant Tyler could not use his powers. "Set…" Between my freezing and Ariel's teleporting this race was going to be a cinch. "__**GO!**__" as soon as the words left his mouth the game began. I froze Tyler in his mad dash to the house with the fridge in hand._

_It was an amusing site with Tyler wearing that maniac grin on his face, with the fridge held above his head, and one foot on the ground while the other was suspended in the air during mid step. Ariel and I looked at each other before we fell to the ground in hysterics. _

_When we had calmed down, Ariel took a picture while I started running some of my things inside the house. 10 minutes later Ariel and I where standing in the doorway to the house grinning as we looked at our non-existent piles compared to the frozen Tyler and his full pile – by this time it was nearing sun down (though hard to tell with the clouds constantly covering the sun) and we where sure Tyler would stop by the shock of the sudden change of light._

_Ariel looked at me with the grin still on her face – matching my equally big grin I'm sure. "Should we unfreeze him now – or later tonight?" I thought about that for a moment and then decided now would be best. We prepared ourselves as I finally unfroze Tyler and just as we predicted he stopped after a few steps, lowered the fridge and the grin on his face was replayed by a confused look. _

_We couldn't hold it any longer, his confused face while looking around in shock was too much and we fell for the second time that day in a fit of giggles. Suddenly Tyler seamed to understand his predicament and what we had done – Tyler made a whimpering sound from that back of his throat and look at the two of us with a dejected face._

_We calmed our giggling and managed to stand up again when Tyler spoke. "I don't suppose you'll be nice and not make me do something terrible like child care or fashion would you?" The picture he planted in our heads was too much and as we looked from him to each other we once again fell to the floor_ _in a fit of giggles._

_End Flashback_

In the end and after a lot of begging on Tyler's part we went easy on him and stuck him in a business course. The collage bell rang and with a shock I looked up at the clock – an hour gone already; I'm free from this class? Thank god! _Now I just need to get through the rest of the day,_ I thought as I packed up my stuff and began exiting the room.

--

2:30

--

I sighed in relief as the last of my classes finished – it's not that I hated English, but I was relieved to be getting out of here. I packed up the rest of my books and started heading out of the building, fully intended to head to the parking lot and finally _go home_. I was walking down the steps when I hit a teacher who couldn't see over her stack of papers – the papers flew in all directions and I was able to quickly straiten up the teacher before she fell.

I looked around me at all the papers floating around to the ground _nice one Bella; this will get you home real fast!_ I sighed as the students around us looked on curiously but offered no help. _Typical_. I looked at the teacher I had bumped into and found myself smiling apologetically. It was Mrs. Nickels, she teaches one of my science classes – one of my _many_ science classes. "Ohh, I'm really sorry Mrs. Nickels I was in a hurry and didn't see you there" I bent down to help her pick the papers up while she mumbled the typical 'it's alright, I wasn't watching where I was going'.

While I was picking up the papers I couldn't help but notice how many there where – what in the world would you need so much for? "Mrs. If you don't mind me asking, what are all these papers for anyway?" Mrs. Nickels looked up at me and smiled "Were getting some new students here, transfers actually – you remember how many papers you had to sign don't you?"

I groaned at the memory causing Mrs. Nickels to laugh and continue putting them in a pile – of course I remember the enrolment papers, how could I forget? My hand nearly fell off by the time I was done – why you would need so many papers for an enrolment is beyond me; and I felt a bit of sympathy for the people who have to sign these papers, and of course the people who had to file them, and poor Mrs. Nickels who had to carry the damn things.

We finished gathering the papers and I gave the pile to Mrs. Nickels, after making sure she was balanced I turned to head to my car. I stopped and opened my mouth to ask Mrs. Nickels who the transfer students were but was stopped when I heard my name being called across the parking lot. I turned to see Tyler and Ariel at the car waiting impatiently for me, I turned back to say goodbye to Mrs. Nickels but found her already gone. I shrugged and turned to continue on home. _Guess I'll find out who the transfers are when they get here._

I got into the backseat of the car when Tyler turned to me with a glint in his eye, and I just knew he had already landed himself a detention. Ariel started to pull out and drive us home – when I noticed her movements where jerky, and her eyes where narrowed. _What's up with her?_ I soon had my answer. "Guess what, I not only got a detention for myself in my first class – five minutes in BUT I got Ariel one while walking to class. That's a new record!"

_Ohh that's why she's so annoyed_ I snickered at her as I watched Ariel's eye twitch from annoyance at the excitement in Tyler's voice. She heard my snicker and faster then should be possible her head was around the seat full out glaring at me. I continued to smile innocently as she stared daggers at me, and Tyler insisted she look at the road incase someone saw her diving like that. Soon enough she turned back to the front with a huff.

I relaxed back into the seat while Tyler told us about his boring day and his encounter with Mrs. Armstrong, it was quiet for a while and when I looked out the window I noticed we were close to home. I sighed when suddenly Ariel was talking to me with an evil smile on her face. "So I noticed your trip with Mrs. Nickels back there Bella – you are truly a graceful vampire." Tyler and Ariel laughed at my scrunched up annoyed face.

"Yeah everyone was looking at you, way to gain attention. What was that stack of papers she was holding anyway?" Tyler's voice was filled with curiosity, and by the look on Ariel's face so was she – I sat up with a smirk as I remembered Mrs. Nickels words.

"Don't tell me you've forgotten all the papers we had to sing to enroll did you?" Ariel made a 'yuck' face while Tyler held his wrist as if he had just endured the whole torture once again. I laughed and continued. "Some new students are supposedly transferring here, that's what the papers where for – I kind of feel sorry for every single person involved with anything to do with those papers." Ariel laughed and nodded in agreement.

Tyler turned to look at the both of us with a particular expression on his face like he was trying to remember something. "Hey I heard about that, I was going to tell you something about that but Ariel distracted me and now I can't remember, I think it was important to."

Ariel and I looked at each other and then back at Tyler, who as far as I could tell was desperately trying to remember what it was he had forgotten. "Don't worry Tyler if it was important, I'll come back to you." Ariel comforted, I nodded in agreement and the subject was dropped as we pulled up to our house.

I smiled as I got out _ahh freedom, no more school till tomorrow, and then it will actually be interesting…or as interesting as school gets_ I was happy to be home but as I put my stuff away and joined Tyler and Ariel on the couch for a movie, I couldn't banish this feeling that something big was going to happen – I didn't know what but I knew whatever it was, I wasn't going to like it.

_Earlier on the way to the parking lot, Tyler's pov_

Finally! The day is finished and I can get out of this stupid stuffy classroom and to Ariel and Bella. I smiled as I thought of Ariel, my beautiful wife, how did I end up so lucky? She was so giving and patient with me, and always forgave me when I pulled a prank on her – or got her a detention; like this morning hehehe.

I laughed an evil laugh at the memory and received some disturbed and scared looks from the people around me. "Yeah you should be afraid!! Run! Run from me now children, while you're white cloths are still white and your perfect records are not blemished with detentions! That's right RUN, RUN FROM ME NOW MUHAHAHAHA!" I through my head back and my hands in the air in a true evil genius's style while creating a crake of thunder and lightning behind me as the children screamed while running away from me.

"Mr. Smith, stop screaming and get over here this instant." I stopped confused as to who stopped me and smirked when I saw Mrs. Armstrong standing there tapping her foot, Mrs. Armstrong is the vice-principle, a very bitter women who was passed off being the principle 3 times now – needless to say she hated this school and most of all she hated me.

"-this is unacceptable behavior, you're an adult for gods sake start acting like it or so help me-…" I tuned her out as usual, she's a pretty boring person to listen to – she never thinks of anything new to say when yelling at me, just the same old thing. I was hopping the summer brake would give her a chance to think of some new yelling techniques – cuz' lets face it the women has no life – but apparently she didn't. Sigh.

"-Yeah there as some new transfer students coming soon, apparently their all adopted – and their father's the new surgeon at the hospital – his supposedly great." I listened interested as my vampire hearing picked up on Mr. Brooks talking to Mrs. Kindness a few feet away about the transfers. _Father is a doctor, kids supposedly adopted – where have I heard this before? _

"Really wow, what else do you know about them, I heard the parents have 5 of them, and their apparently all together – except for the youngest. Is that true?" Mr. Brooks nodded affirming Mrs. Kindness gossip. 5 kids, 4 of them each in a relationship – oh god where have I herd this before?!

"Yes that right their name is Cullen" Mr. Brooks confirmed my fears, and if vampires could have heart attacks I'm sure I would have had one. The Cullen's!! NOOOO! That must mean that they know Bella's here. But it could be a coincidence, either way as Bella's big brother it's my job to protect her – and right now that means warning her, and the three of us moving the hell away from here!

"Mr. Smith, are you listening to me? Mr. Smith!" I became aware that Mrs. Armstrong was calling my name, and she looked rather red in the face – that would normally cause me to laugh – but not this time. I muttered a quick apology for my rude and inappropriate behavior and made some lie about needing to feed my pet rock. Wait did I say per rock? Oh well too late now I was ready jogging in the direction of the parking lot, leaving behind a bewithered Mrs. Armstrong I'm sure.

I was almost around the corner to show me the parking lot – man this human slowness pisses me off, especially at a time like now. I was about to round the corner when a yell behind me made me stop in horror.

"TYLER WILLIAM SMITH, WAS THAT YOU MAKING ALL THESE PEOPLE RUN IN FRIGHT, AND MAKEING THAT SPLIT SECOND THUNDERSTORM CONVINIANTLY PLACED WHERE YOU WHERE STANDING!!" oh, she was mad, she was yelling at me low so the humans couldn't hear, but I could hear every word. I turned slowly suddenly fearful and watched and my beautiful wife stomped towards me letting out a sting of profanities on the way.

I winced at the look on her face, it's true I loved my wife dearly but it's time like these that truly made me believe not even my vampire traits would save me if I were to anger her as much as I have managed to do today. I gulped and prepared myself for her anger, and just like that Bella, the Cullen's and the importance of their impending arrival were wiped from my mind.

**To Be Continued**

**A/N: Yes! That's one long chapter!! Oh yeah ahuh go me, oh yeah! Lol ok so I'll update soon. And as to a hint of the next chapter it's going to be in Edward's pov, don't you just love me. Be prepared to be caught up in the thrilling life that is the Cullen's – because they are determined and their coming to town!**


	4. Bella's what?

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight ok, shessh you don't have to get so grumpy

**Disclaimer: I don't own twilight ok, shessh you don't have to get so grumpy...**

**A/N: Welcome to the long lost world of the Cullen's in Denali! This is going to be Edward's pov, don't you just love me?**

**Chapter Four: Bella's what? **

_Edward's pov, Antarctica, Denali – Tanya's house_

I sighed again for what felt like the millionth time today, what day was it today? Monday - Sunday maybe? It didn't matter to me – not anymore, nothing mattered to me anymore. I had left the greatest thing in my existence 99 years ago, the love of my life, the only reason I wanted to continue living – but now she's gone, forever to rest in peace; in a place I could never follow. For whom would put a monster like my self in a place where my angel rests? I didn't have the answer to that, but like I said nothing matters anymore.

I sometimes – no most of the time wish it could all just end, the pain and suffering; just to leave it all behind. But no, the only reason stopping me from going to the volturi themselves is my family – I had broken them apart, ruined what they held dear and dragged them into my own mystery and suffering. After years of self-pity Alice had managed to gather the family and keep us together, that's the reason I'm still living; to keep us together.

Living, ha what a joke; I'm hardly what one would call living. I spend most of my time in my room, I hardly talk – I never smile or laugh; all things associated with my time with Bella has vanished. I winced as I thought of my angel, something as simple as her name, or a smell I remember from my time with her brings back a flood of memories. Memories are painful, yet it would be more painful if I were to forget her altogether – no an angel such as my Bella should never be forgotten.

For all the reason's that could be the cause of my sigh, from my depression of life without Bella, to the strained relationship with my family; all these reasons haven't caused my weary sigh. It's where we're headed that's caused my displeasure; Antarctica, Denali – home of penguins, bears, and humans alike – but most importantly home of Tanya and her coven. Tanya, the mere thought of the pretty blonde has me frowning – her infatuation with me has in the past been a mere annoyance and possibly amusing; but not this time. This time even the thought of Tanya and me getting together not only has me cringing, but also brings me back memories of Bella's jealousy whenever the blond was mentioned.

My family once believed we would make a good couple, but after Forks that is no longer the case. My family wants to see me happy again, laughing and smiling again; they should know by now that isn't going to happen with Bella gone. I can only hope this isn't another one of there failed attempts at cheering me up, because there's nothing worse for me right now then the thought of seeing them again.

_Calm down Edward, this isn't some plan to get you together with Tanya no one's planning anything – you're the mind reader; you should know. _Jaspers thoughts yelled out to me – once again trying to calm me down. I nodded to him slightly reassuring that I was fine and concentrated once again on the road.

I was driving the Volvo – I never could find the strength to be rid of the car – with Alice and Jasper sitting in the back; we were almost at Denali – 10 maybe 15 minutes away. Carlisle and Esme were driving in the Mercedes, while Emmett and Rosalie took the jeep. I looked at the speed gauge and found I was going 150kh, thinking back to Bella's hatred to my speeding brought a ghost of a smile to my face – but was quickly removed as I saw Tanya's house in the distance.

The constant thoughts in my mind – before only occupied by my family; were now joined by the thoughts of the Denali coven. All 5 of them; and the topic consuming the majority of the women's minds were currently set on me – wonderful. I pushed their disturbing thoughts to the back of my mind, were they where but a whisper in my mind.

I pulled the Volvo into the driveway next to Carlisle and Emmett's cars, I slowly – for a vampire anyway – turned off the ignition, took off my seatbelt and finally joined my family on the porch where they were greeting Tanya and her coven.

There where 5 members to Tanya's coven smaller then our family and of course the volturi but bigger then what normal vampire's travel in. Tanya's family consisted of 5 members; there was Tanya, Kate, Eleazar, Carmen and Irina with Tanya being the leader per say. Now another vampire family with the same eating habits of our own, you would think I would be happy with the nice change of pace – but I never am. I would feel a lot more comfortable if the women of this coven – minuses Eleazar and Carmen- didn't have such an unhealthy obsession with me. Yes they where nice enough; but there constant thoughts to do with me, can get un-nerving.

_I know how you feel brother, but we'll be okay; we always are. Were only visiting for the day – what's 24 hours to us? _Jaspers calming thoughts once again soothed me, of course Jasper knew how I felt – other then the fact that Jasper was an empathic; he had always felt uncomfortable around the Denali family as I do; and who could blame him? What brother would want to feel the lust emitting from Tanya whenever she laid her eyes on me. I shuttered at the thought – it was going to be a very long day; even for a vampire.

I smiled as best as I could these days and exchanged my greetings like a good little vampire I was forcing myself to be. Tanya and her coven lead us inside and after putting away our coats we all sat comfortably in there living room. It was a big room with a fireplace and several couches as well as a coffee table in the middle of the room to centre the couches around.

With Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper and Alice on the couch facing the fireplace Tanya, Kate, and Irina occupied to couch directly in front of Carlisle, Esme and I where we sat on the left side on the room; finishing the circle was Eleazar and Carmen where they sat on their own chair beside Irina. (Birdseye view in profile)

"Where so happy you all could come to visit us; it's been to long my friends" Tanya smiled happily at each of us as she convoyed their appreciation, her thoughts surrounded much the same emotion as the rest of the Denali family – all with the exception of Irina who's thoughts held a sorrow filled and apologetic ring; one look into Jaspers mind confirmed my suspensions.

"Yes it really has been, we were glad to have come. With the summer ending and the move commencing tomorrow; we thought it was a good time to stop by" Carlisle explained while Esme completely agreed with her husband.

"So you're moving tomorrow – what exotic land do you plan on moving to next? Surly their isn't many places on this earth that can hold your attention for to long with that high school ploy." Kate asked from her position between Tanya and Irina.

"No this time we have agreed a collage roll would suit best – a change from our normal rolls." Carlisle responded in his normal gentle tone.

I tuned the rest of the conversation out as well as the thoughts around me and concentrated on my own. Carlisle has to much respect for me to revile the true reason we are headed to collage tomorrow – the truth is I can hardly stand the site of a high school anymore. The memories though of a different time and place are all to real – to much to handle while trying to keep up our daily charade; my family understood this well enough Rosalie most of all surprisingly enough.

I guess she is all too familiar with the problems of living in your past – never to see far into the future and barely able to live in the present. She understands this – they all do to a point and that's why none are too fussed with the thought of collage tomorrow. They are all positive for the change – certain something amazing will happen; change can be good they say – but what they fail to add is change can go terribly wrong, even if the original intentions where nothing but good. Change can be good – yes – but it's also cruel and unforgiving; but what does it matter, it will happen with or without my blessing it's my actions that choose weather the change will have a positive or negative outlook on my life. My thought process is cut short by Jaspers thoughts screaming at me for my attention.

_Edward! Enough will the emotional rollercoaster! Choose and emotion and stick to it! And for the love of all things human please! Please! Don't let it be depression! I know this is hard on you but if you don't lighten up or at least control your emotions a bit the whole room will be filled with depressed vampires! _

I continued looking out the window but nodded my head just the slightest to let Jasper know I heard his pleas. Okay control my emotions, control my emotions – this is really much harder then it would seem, it's quite stupid how difficult it's become of late. Okay, I think I've got it now – if I can't control my emotions – distract myself. How though? Simple; think about the one thing that makes me both happy and devastatingly sad all at the same time – my Bella.

I thought about her face – her long rich brown hair, her defined cheek bones, her little nose, her white translucent skin the way her blush covered her perfectly shaped cheeks, the way she bit her rosy red lips whenever she was nervous, the small crease in between her eyes whenever she was confused or was concentrating and saving the best for last her beautiful chocolate brown eyes reflecting every emotion in her brown depths.

I sighed as I thought of my love, but soon enough one of the others thoughts caught my attention – not because they were screaming at me trying to capture my attention but because strangely I wasn't the only one thinking of Bella – even more strange it was Kate's thoughts that caught my attention and to my knowledge she had never even seen Bella.

_Look at Edward he looks so sad, poor Edward I still can't believe he did that to both himself and to Bella. Shit! Don't think, don't think about Bella his listening! Shit, Shit, Shit! Think of something else!! Oh shit his looking at you funny, his definitely listening, umm, ahh, umm think of something, think of something POTATOES!! YES THINK ABOUT POTATOES! Just don't think of Bella, Shit I'm doomed!! SING THE POTATOE SONG, FOR GODS SACKE JUST SING THAT STUPID SONG AND SHUT UP FOR BELLA'S SACKE! __**SHIT!! OK DON'T PANIC – DO NOT PANIC, EVERYONE IS LOOKING AT YOU STRANGLY! GAH I'M SCRURED! **__I'm sorry Bella, Gah! __**HOT PATATO, HOT PATATO, HOT PATATO, HOT PATATO, PATATO, PATATO, PATATO, PATATO….**__Gah I need a holiday…_

I frowned as I listened to her thoughts and just as she said Jaspers and my attention to her thoughts and her obvious panic has caused the others to stop their conversation and concentrate on the poor girl who seems to definitely crumble under the pressure. She's trying so hard not to think of my Bella but I get the feeling it's not the usual "don't think about her for Edward's sake" their seems to be a big secret she hiding inside her mind that's just dying to come out – what could be so bad a secret she's hiding it; more importantly why would it be about my Bella someone she has never met.

My eyes narrowed in suspicion; they of course knew she lived at Forks – providing she never moved – what would stop them from visiting my obsession? I felt my hands clench to fists and heard the strain my right hand was putting on the arm of the couch while a growl run through my chest and audibly sounded around the now silent room – all attention seemed to be on me now as Jasper attempted to calm me down. The Denali sisters (and Eleazar) looked at Kate in disbelief while my family attempted to understand what was going on.

Esme put a hand on my shoulder trying to calm me down – it didn't work – I was fighting Jaspers powers and throughout this time Kate got more and more panicked. "Kate how do you know Bella?" I asked angrily through my clenched teeth – my family who had been attempting to calm me down or in others case understand what was happening now turned their shocked looks towards Kate who by now had her family glaring at her while mine sat back with shocked and confused expressions.

"Umm sorry Edward I don't know what you mean I never meet Bella before I have only heard of what your family has told me" I let another growl through my clenched teeth and quickly stood up shacking Esme's hand off my shoulder. I crossed the room at a stunning speed and trapped Kate in her seat by leaning over her with my arms on either side of her head. "Don't lie to me Kate! I know you're hiding something!"

"Edward!" Esme's astonished gasp came from the set I had just left – in my preverbal vision I saw Emmett stand up his intent of removing me from my position; Jasper stood up soon after to follow Emmett as they both knew how difficult I could be but both where stooped by Alice who had been strangely quiet but was also interested on any news they could provide on her best friend.

Soon enough everyone in the room was nervously standing looking at the scene I had created. "I'm sure we can calmly talk about this Edward, there must be a reasonable explanation for this I'm sure" Polite as always Carlisle's voice range out throughout the quiet house but I could hear the curiosity, pain and stress in his voice – after all it wasn't just me who lost Bella they all felt the loss of my angel.

I was starting to see things clearly and was going to back off from my position when a thought in Kate's head escaped her dreadful potato song – the meaning of this thought and the effect of it was so strong I found my self gasping as I stumbled away from Kate in pure shock.

_-Potato, hot potato – damn Edward is scary when it comes to Bella – Hot potato, hot potato – he looks so torn up, I would tell him what I know but honestly Bella as a vampire is no kitten; that girl can be scary when she's angry; hehehe like the time she took down Jane- __**OH SHIT!! NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, NO, I DID NOT JUST DO THAT!! PLEASE TELL ME I DIDN'T JUST THINK THAT**__ – oh look at Edward he looks so shocked, guess I did think it. Yup I'm screwed. _

I continued looking at Kate in shock while blocking out the thoughts and spoken words of my family – they where worried and confused but honestly I was too shocked to do anything.

"What did you do Kate?!" Tanya was looking anxiously at me and Kate – who seemed frozen with fear on the spot. I don't know how long my frozen state lasted but I sure knew when it ended. I wasn't concentrating on Rosalie's thoughts or any except my own so I didn't see her frustration and worry – or her plan to snap me out of it. Rosalie walked up in front of me and through her hand in a large arc to land on my cheek – yes people Rosalie slapped me vampire strength and all. The resounding slap sounded like two boulders clashing – I stumbled a step but quickly regained my footing; everything was deadly silent for about a second.

Emmett's gigantic laugh seemed to snap everyone out of his or her shock. "Good one Rose!! I didn't think anyone would do that! And Edward you face was priceless!" Emmett managed to get out a few coherent words between his laughter and surprisingly enough he wasn't the only one – though the others around me had enough respect to try and hide their smiles I knew they found it just as amusing. I smiled gratefully at Rosalie who nodded and returned to her husband's side – the almost peaceful moment was broken by Alice.

"You know Bella? I can assume this is what it's all about – Kate how do you know Bella, I mean we never introduced you before we left-" Alice stopped mid sentence and looked down looking like a fallen angel in all the wrong ways. Jasper quickly joined her side and pulled his wife into his embrace – of all of us it was Alice and I most affected by my decision.

Before I had time to dwell on my decision however I shook the thoughts out of my head and looked at the Denali family who looked oddly ashamed of their secrets. It was Carman however that had the guts to spit out what the rest of the family still tried to hide. "We know Bella because she's a vampire and came to live with us and her friends for a couple of years. There I said it – the truth is out; what made us think we could hide this anyway, it was a stupid idea." My family gasped in shock at the new revelation while the Denali family looked on in guilt.

Kate groaned braking the silence and announced in a grave tone "Bella's not going to be happy – oh please let's go on vacation before she finds out – somewhere far, far away like our own island or lets live in the sea for a while; feed on fish and live in a ship wreak. Come on it will be fun you can wrestle with sharks and pretend your mermaids and everything." She finished her proposition with a hopeful smile while her thoughts where based entirely on escaping the wrath of my Bella – a concept still mind boggling for me.

"We are not going to hide – it's bad enough you ruined the one thing she's ever asked from us it's another thing to hide from the consequences besides we haven't told then anything besides the fact that she's now a vampire." Tanya reasoned – but her speculation on Bella brought a few more questions up that we were impatient as to knowing the answer to.

After a couple of hours of begging, pleading, reasoning and annoying (From Emmett) we finally had gotten the answers to some of our bigger questions – but some things they reasoned we would have to ask her ourselves which we would tomorrow. Originally we were going to start collage in New Orleans, La with a 59 average annual raining day – now knowing Bella's in a collage at England we are heading their instead. Carlisle pulled a few strings and thankfully their fist day just started today – we where able to get into our chosen courses as sophomores; the same grade as Bella is currently in. Carlisle made it seem as we where transferring into the school from a different collage – with the papers Jasper can easily forge it was an easy get in.

The Denali family told us who she was travelling with – two vampires by the name of Ariel and Tyler - I wasn't happy about the boy being their until they mentioned her companions happened to be married. They wouldn't tell us much else besides the fact that they had already been to see the volturi (a fact we where less then happy about) and had been traveling the world for some time now. They wouldn't tell me anything about how old Bella was when she was changed or how and who had done it – they insisted she would tell us if and when she wanted to.

They all seemed relatively nervous about us seeing her again, and I can't say I don't agree with them. I'm nervous, happy, sad and excited at the prospect of seeing my Bella again I know it's selfish to be happy her life was taken from her but as hard as I try I can't help loving the fact that she's alive (well sort of). But that doesn't take away the fact that I will find out who killed Bella – hunt them and kill them myself.

I was aware of the fact that poor Jasper was going through hell with all the emotions that had been put on both families but couldn't find the concentration to help him or even care to do so – my Bella's alive and most importantly I will see her again in a few short hours; I'm anxious to get on the road to see my Bella but I still stay a while for my family to gather their bearings and in the mean time entertain my self with Kate's thoughts of previous visits with Bella and pictures of my love.

I knew she was beautiful as a human and as a vampire she is even more so – she far surpasses Rosalie's beauty if you ask me. Looking at the images of my Bella through Kate's thoughts made me remember the things I will miss most about her – the soft beat of her heart, the way she talked in her sleep, her clumsy ways and most of all the lovely blush on her cheeks and the smell of her floral blood that was both heaven and hell mixed together.

Though I will greatly miss these aspect of my Bella I wont regret not having them when I see her alive and well – or as alive as we get – I can only hope she is happy even if her life was cruelly taken from her. I felt the anger build in me at the thought – yes I will definitely have fun ripping the vampire that took her life from her apart. Though I'm unsure of the future – even Alice can't see past us arriving on the campus and it's making her edgy – the one thing for sure though is I will not be letting my Bella go this time; I won't be making the same mistakes twice that I can promise you.

**Finally I finished Edward's pov, it was harder then I thought it would be but oh well – it's not as long as I would have liked but I promise I will try and make the next chapter longer. P.S, don't you just love Kate? Hehehe I do.**

**Review, review, review – you know you want to.**


End file.
